1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support system. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved bushing and a bracket member for use in securing a bar to a frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in the background section of Applicant's earlier application U.S. Ser. No. 10/420,051, filed Apr. 18, 2003, the contents of which are incorporated herein, sway bar bushings are often provided in concert with various brackets that are bolted to frame members.
One improvement provided in Applicant's earlier application, particularly as shown in FIG. 4, a circular sway bar is captured within a sway bar bushing which provides an improved leak-resistant seal about the outer circumference of the bar. The bushing is molded in a beneficial shape enabling secure assembly with a bracket and a frame member while resisting unintended entry of debris.
The designs and features of the Application improved the bushing's resistance to unintended deformation during installation compression and later use on the road. As a consequence of this design, the bushing is strengthened in particular areas, and sealing action is improved.
During trials it was noted that this design improved a sealing action about the sway bar but, in select circumstances particularly under stress, did not always provide sufficient or uniform pressure on the external lip portions sealing about the sway bar itself risking moisture entry along the bushing-bar interface.
As an additional detriment, it is noted that Applicant's earlier bushing was often installed incorrectly by untrained personnel, without the bracket for which it was designed. Where the bushing was assembled incorrectly, the bushing tended to slip laterally relative to a bar and a frame member risking loss of support.
An additional detriment may exist with particularly large bushings or where the installer is of smaller stature or has reduced hand strength. During assembly, the user must open the bushing widely, sufficient to encompass the sway bar. With particularly large bushings, or those made from a beneficially hard elastomeric compound, opening the bushing is very difficult. As a consequence, lubricant is often added to the bushing or the bushing is forced open prior to assembly risking cracking near the hinge portion of the bushing, and contamination or damage where the lubricant degrades.
Finally, it was noted that Applicant's earlier assembly was, in part, difficult to assemble because the assembly required ‘wing’ members to extend laterally from the bracket. During installation, users often crammed or force-fit the bracket in place causing misalignment and damage to the bushing.
In sum, while Applicant's earlier invention provided many improvements the risks of untrained personnel and human intervention raised at least the following risks:                1. Force-fitting the bracket over the bushing risks damage to the bushing and misalignment risking unintended lateral displacement.        2. Undue, insufficient, excessive, or poorly distributed stress about the outer sealing lip portions of the bracket increases the risk of leakage.        3. Undue opening stress of the bracket risks the generation of structural damage or cracks in the bushing reducing life span and increasing the assembly time.        